Opening Sequence
The '''Opening Sequence '''of Fringe is constantly changing to reflect what is happening on the show. It appears in every episode of Fringe, announcing the title of the show and the producers, J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci. It showcases many of the Fringe Glyphs as well as names of Fringe sciences. Colors The color of each Opening Sequence represents a different setting. Blue The Blue Opening Sequence is used in every episode from Season One, every episode from Season Two except for "Peter," "Over There: Part 1," and "Over There: Part 2," and most episodes in Season Three. Episodes with a blue Opening Sequence take place in the Prime Universe. Retro The Retro Opening Sequence is used in Peter and Subject 13. It signals that the episode takes place in 1985. Red The Red Opening Sequence is used in the final two episodes of Season Two and several episodes in Season Three. Episodes containing a Red Opening Sequence take place in the Alternate Universe. Blue/Red The Opening Sequence of Entrada changed between blue and red colors. This represents how the episode's narrative shifted constantly between the Prime Universe and Alternate Universe. Monochrome The Monochrome Opening Sequence was used in The Day We Died. It signaled a bleak, dying Earth in the year 2026. Amber The Amber Opening Sequence was used during every Season Four episode except for Letters of Transit. It signaled the Alternate Timeline. Observers The Observers Opening Sequence depicts a dystopian future with barbed wire fences and other prison-type images. It signals that the episode takes place in 2036. It is used in Letters of Transit and every episode from Season Five. Fringe Sciences Each season has different Fringe Sciences in its opening sequence except for Peter, Subject 13, and The Day We Died. Season 1 Psychokinesis, Teleportation, Nanotechnology, Artificial Intelligence, Precognition, Dark Matter, Cybernetics, Suspended Animation, Transmogrification Season 2 Hypnosis, Pyrokinesis, Hive Mind, ESP, Neuroscience, Clairaudience, Cryonics, Parallel Universes, Astral Projection, Protoscience, Mutation, Genetic Engineering Retro Personal Computing, Cold Fusion, Cloning, DNA Profiling, Nanotechnology, Invisibility, Genetic Engineering, Laser Surgery, Stealth Technology, In Vitro Fertilization, Virtual Reality Season 3 Wormholes, Singularity, Speciation, Synesthesia, Transhumanism, Pandemic, Reanimation, Neural Networks, Telepathy, Transcendence, Retrocognition, Biotechnology Monochrome Cellular Rejuvenation, Thought Extraction, Cryptozoology, Neural Partitioning, Brain Porting, Temporal Plasticity, Dual Maternity, Chaos Structure, Clonal Transplantation, Water, Biosuspension, Hope Season 4 Existence, Quantum Entanglement, Philosopher's Stone, Psychometry, Viral Therapy, Ethereal Plane, Gravitons, Time Paradox, Psychogenesis, Bilocation, Psychic Surgery, Transgenics Season 5 Community, Joy, Individuality, Education, Imagination, Private Thought, Due Process, Ownership, Free Will, Freedom Trivia *"Observers are Here" flashes during every Opening Sequence except for the Observer Sequence. *Producer Roberto Orci's name was spelled as Robert during the Observers sequences for Letters of Transit and the first five episodes of Season Five. *Seasons One and Five are the only seasons that use the same opening sequence for every episode. Season One used only the Blue Opening Sequence to represent the Prime Universe, while Season Five used only the Observers Sequence to signal 2036's oppressive rule by the Observers. *Season Two used the Blue, Red, and Retro sequences. *Season Three used the Blue, Red, Retro, and Black & White sequences. This season used the most Opening Sequences. *Season Four used the Amber and Observers Sequences. *Season One used repeated Fringe Sciences primeopening.jpg|Prime Universe (Used 53 times) retroopening.jpg|Retro Intro (Used Twice) redopening.jpg|Alternate Universe (Used 8 times) grayintro.jpg|2026 (Used once) amberopening.jpg|Alternate Timeline (Used 21 times) observeropening.jpg|2036 (Used 14 times) Category:Easter Eggs